Cerebral infarction, in which the necrosis of cerebral tissues and the like are caused by ischemia, is a high-frequency disease that is a principal cause of death. In addition, since this disease would leave aftereffects, many patients need care. Thus, cerebral infarction is a disease having serious problems even in terms of welfare. In recent years, it has been elucidated that neural stem cells are induced after the occurrence of cerebral infarction, and that the injured tissues are healed by the self-healing system of the tissues. However, if a large infarct area is developed, such self-healing does not occur. Hence, a transplantation treatment of administering exogenous nerve cells into the infarct area has been studied.
In recent years, a method of inducing pluripotent stem cells to various tissue cells has been developed, and there have been many reports regarding nerve cells (Non Patent Literatures 1, 2, and 3).
However, there is a room for improving an induction method for efficiently producing nerve cells suitable for regeneration of tissues after the development of cerebral infarction.